


Trick or Treat

by SarahJayne



Series: a very losers club halloween [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Halloween, M/M, Stenbrough, Trick or Treating, and neither do i bc i wrote another halloween fic, georgie denbrough being adorable, happy halloween you spooky bitches, mild language btw nothing too bad though, no pennywise fuck that bitch, stan has no impulse control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJayne/pseuds/SarahJayne
Summary: Impulse control? Stan's never heard of it.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote another halloween fic bc i am halloween trash and i am stenbrough trash! check out my reddie halloween fic :) im on tumblr as reddietrashmouth ! happy halloween u spooky bitches hope you enjoy xx

As per tradition, Bill was out trick or treating with his little brother Georgie. This had been the usual for them since Georgie was old enough to stumble down the street, pillow case clutched in his hand and Bill following him closely and laughing at his brothers adorable antics. 

This year Georgie was 10 and dressed as a wizard, a pointy hat atop his head and a wand in his left hand. It had been a few years since Bill's parents insisted on accompanying them on their Halloween tradition, and instead their presence had been replaced by Bill's friend (and as of recently, his crush) Stan. 

Both Bill and Stan were dressed as zombies, as were the rest of their friends, where ever they were at 6.10 pm on Halloween night, they wouldn't be seeing them until 6.30 when everyone would meet at Bill's house before heading to a Halloween party thrown by some guy named Sam who didn't seem to care who showed up, as long as they didn't break anything. 

The three boys are walking down a busy street, little kids running here and there and bored looking parents grouped together talking, whilst keeping an eye on their children. 

Georgie walked in between Bill and Stan, Stan holding his right hand and Bill holding his left. Bill had Georgie's pillowcase full of candy in his other hand, Georgie had handed it to him to carry so that he could go and inspect a particularly artistic display of Pumpkins scattered across somebody's porch. 

They carry on walking like this, pointing out people's costumes that they thought looked good, and Bill and Stan exchanging a smile as Georgie grabbed his pillowcase and ran up someones drive to call on them for trick or treating. 

"You know he's not going to want to go back home, right?" Stan said to Bill, watching Georgie with a fond expression. 

"I know. B-but Mom promised him they could w-watch a scary movie while we're at the p-party, so h-he'll go home for that," Bill replied. Bill felt guilty for leaving his brother, but he and his friends had went to Sam's halloween party last year and it was loads of fun, and honestly he couldn't wait to go again. Besides, Georgie had already told him that he didn't mind. 

"A scary movie? Will he not be frightened? I remember-" Stan cut himself off as they heard Georgie scream in fright, and both boys rushed over to him. 

An older kid wearing a clown costume is laughing to his friends, pointing at Georgie. 

"Georgie, w-what happened?" Bill asked, concern evident in his voice. 

"That clown jumped out of the bush and scared me," Georgie said, his bottom lip quivering as if he were going to cry. Bill bent down to pull his little brother into a hug, whispering to him that it was okay now.

"Hey asshole! You think that's funny? Scaring a kid who's half the size of you?" Stan angrily shouted at the clown guy, who was still laughing at Georgie's reaction. 

"Uh, yeah man. It was fucking hilarious. He screamed like a little pussy bitch. What a fucking baby!" The clown practically laughed in Stan's face, turning to high five his asshole friend. 

"What the fuck dude. He's just a kid. Go apologize," Stan demanded. 

"Why don't you fucking make me" The guy said, coming closer to Stan, and shoving him. The guy was at least 3 inches taller than Stan. 

Stan could feel himself getting angry with this guy. Who does he think he is? Picking on poor Georgie like that! Georgie, who was the sweetest kid you would ever meet. Who would always know how to cheer Stan up when he was feeling down, who would offer someone his last candy, no matter who it was. Georgie who loved to make other people happy. 

Stan looked up at the guy's ugly face, and clenched his fist. He wasn't going to lose his temper over this guy. 

"Pussy." the guy spat at him.

Before Stan's mind could catch up with his fist, it had swung at the guys face, hitting him directly in the nose. 

The guy staggered backwards, his hand flying up to clutch at his nose in an attempt to stop the blood spilling from it. 

"Fuck you man!" the guy shouted, before running away with his friends. 

"Stan that was incredible!" Georgie squealed excitedly, running up to hug him.

"Well the guy was being a jerk, he deserved it," Stan replied, smiling at Georgie.

"H-he sure did," Bill agreed, looking at Stan with a fond expression. "Hey G-georgie go call on that h-house next door, then we'll head b-back home" Bill tells his brother.

Georgie nods, and runs up the next driveway. 

"Thank you for standing up f-for Georgie," Bill says to Stan.

"Of course man, that guy was a total asshole, he deserved it. Anyone would have done the same. You don't need to thank me" Stan replied.

"I know, but thank you anyway" Bill said, then he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Stan's cheek. 

Bill pulls away and Stan turns to look at him. His eyes meet Bill's and they hold eye contact for what seems like hours, but what was probably only seconds. Stan doesn't think twice before leaning forward to press his lips against Bill's. 

Bill's lips move against his own, and Stan brings his hand to rest on Bill's waist. Bill's fingers tangle in Stan's hair and send vibrations running through his body. His hand burns against where it rests against Bill's waist and Stan is lost, lost in the boy who he grew up with, who he has loved for as long as he has known what love is. 

Eventually the two boys have to part to catch their breath, and when Bill looks down he see's Georgie standing next to them, inspecting the contents of his pillow case. 

"Hey Billy, I've got nine red lollipops, you want one?" Georgie asks. 

Georgie is grinning up at him and Stan, a grin spread wide on his cheeks. Georgie may be young but he understands the love that Bill feels for Stan and he accepts his brother. 

"Sure G-georgie"

\--

The three boys are walking back to Bill's house in comfortable silence. Bill is sucking on a red lollipop, Stan on a green one and Georgie is on his third chocolate bar. 

"So is Billy your boyfriend now, Stan?" Georgie asks around a mouthful of melted chocolate, his sticky hand pulling on Stan's sleeve.

Stan almost chokes on his lolly.

"Um...if that's what he wants" he replies uncertainly.

Bill's hand grabs his, threading their fingers together and raising their hands to press a kiss to Stan's bruised knuckles. "It is."


End file.
